revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Execution
Execution is the 22nd and final episode of Season 3, and is the 66th episode overall. Summary EMILY GOES ALL IN ON HER MISSION TO AVENGE HER FATHER - Nothing is off limits as Emily and Victoria are dead set on destroying each other. Lives will be lost and fates will be altered, but who will rise victorious? Recap Conrad tells the judge at his bail hearing that the comments he was heard making were a result of what he was being forced to say in his press conference. This statement is in contradiction to the thick stack of evidence presented to the court. It’s enough for the judge to announce he is reopening the David Clarke case. This makes a smiling Emily very happy as she sees Conrad taken away from her front row seat in the courtroom. Conrad is also being investigated for Pascal’s death. His lawyer advises him to take a plea deal for life in prison. Pascal’s body is sent off on a jet so it can be buried back home in France. Daniel comforts Margaux. Victoria is also distraught. She vows to make Emily Thorne pay for her part in all this. As for Margaux, she learns that her little brother is in town shortly after making Daniel her second in command. Gideon meets with Nolan about his sister’s control of MyClone. The two conspire to take down Daniel and Margaux. Later, Gideon tells Daniel that he’s planning to start his own firm while getting him liquored up at a bar. The DNA test Victoria had done proves that the woman who claimed to be Amanda Clarke was in no way related to David leaving Victoria to suspect it has been Emily true identity all a long her supssions for her were right but her motives for infiltration the Grayson family that Victoria thought was for purely financel gain was wrong . A past memory shows that David Clarke’s father gave him the ring that has his initials on it. He mentions a cabin that his dad built where they’d spend their summers. In the present, Emily wonders if this is the place where Jack found the ring. Someone is living in the place now. Emily gets into a violent fight with this imposter. She gets the upper hand, but not before being stabbed with a syringe. Emily realizes that the man in the cabin was working for Victoria. She believes he was looking for a DNA sample. Emily eventually realizes there one person who can link Victoria to her father’s frame-up. Aiden confronts Michelle Banks, the therapist who tried to brainwash Emily when she was still a young Amanda Clarke. Too bad Victoria got to her first. Banks drugged Aiden’s tea. It contains a toxin that leads to paralysis. Aiden attempts to choke Victoria but the poison is too powerful. Victoria is able to take a pillow and suffocate Aiden, killing him. Emily is overjoyed when a news report states that her father’s conviction has been overturned. David Clarke is officially declared an innocent man. Her joy over this news is short-lived when she returns home to find Aiden’s lifeless body sitting in front of the fireplace. Nolan tries to comfort his distraught friend by letting her know that he felt broken for most of his life, and that all changed when he met her. Emily knows Victoria is behind all this. That’s why she tells the authorities that Aiden’s death was a suicide. She wants Victoria all to herself. Emily confronts Michelle Banks about her role in what’s happened. The fact that she’s sorry is not enough. Later, Emily tries to convince Charlotte that she needs to move her father’s body from its gravesite for safety’s sake. Their meeting doesn’t go well. Emily vows to take care of it herself. She is digging up the grave when Victoria steps out of the shadows. A venomous exchange of words takes place. Emily assures Victoria that she’s not actually digging up her father’s grave just before knocking her unconscious with a shovel. Conrad is a hated man in prison. Even one of the guards tries to kill him. Conrad prays for death as he weeps. The guard who tried to kill him approaches. Charlotte suspects that Jack may have had a role in her kidnapping. She goes to the Stowaway to confront Jack about his possession of her father's ring and demands to know what more he's hiding from her. As she begins to turn towards the door, Jack touches her shoulder, immediately sending her into a panic as she recalls her captivity - the tear in the passenger's seat of Jack's car (unbeknownst to her at the time), the material of the car's chairs, and the way her captor grabbed her shoulder as he led her to her freedom. She attempts to confirm her suspicions by running to the parking lot and breaking into Jack's car from the passenger's side, where she finds that same tear she felt in the seat while she was inside the car. She tells the authorities. Jack is now a suspect. A hungover Daniel awakens to find one of the women he and Gideon were checking out at the bar dead in the bed. Nolan is shocked when he sees a photo of this scene. Gideon says the girl overdosed on the coke he paid her with to cozy up to Daniel. He wants to use the picture to blackmail Daniel. As it turns out, the Prison Guard earlier who gave Conrad a beating has accept Conrad bribe offer and the amonsity earlier was just an act to throw off suspicion now that he’s helping Conrad escape. A Van approaches in the distance. Conrad is shocked to see a ghost from his past step out from behind the wheel. It’s David Clarke who has been alive and survived for past 11 years he was supposedly was murderd by The White Haired man Gordon Murphy on 22 nd April 2003. He pulls out a knife and stabs Conrad, who is left bleeding in the middle of an isolated road Conrad slows dies as David smiles gets into he van drives off into the night. Victoria awakens to find herself strapped down to a bed inside of a psychiatric hospital. Emily assures her that this is all for her own good. After all, she’s been obsessing about Amanda Clarke lately. Proof of this comes in the form of reports offered by her regular therapist, Dr. Michelle Banks. Victoria screams madly that the woman behind all this is the real Amanda Clarke as the doctor injects her with a sedative. Emily bids farewell to the former Queen of the Hamptons. She makes a satisfied exit as Victoria’s frantic screams echo throughout the hospital halls. Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Daniel Zovatto as Gideon LeMarchal *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Henri Esteve as Javier Salgado *Amy Landecker as Michelle Banks *John Rubinstein as Judge Rivers *David Starzyk as Conrad's lawyer *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Detective Reyes *Wade Williams as Officer Mostrowski Co-Starring Cast *Scott Alan Smith as Dr. Johnson *Linc Hand as Kurt Renner *Anthony Alabi as Officer Rinella *Marc Forget as French Official *Jay Jackson as News Anchor Quotes ---- :Emily: I should kill you right now. I'd get away with it. No one would miss you. No one would mourn you, you destroy everyone who gets close! :Victoria: Like your father? Alright, let's play: Amanda Clarke changes her identity and moves into the house next door to seek revenge. Well, the truth is that the man that you remember as your father and the man I knew were very different. :Emily: Just because you think you know something it doesn't make it truth. :Victoria: Then why are you here digging up his grave? :Emily: That's where you're wrong. I'm not digging up my father's grave. :Victoria:(sees that Emily is digging up Amanda's grave) Amanda...but why? (Emily whirls around and hits her with the shovel, knocking her unconscious) ---- :Emily: Sorry is not enough. ---- :Conrad: Bless you, my son. The riches of Heaven await you.... in your checking account. ---- :Conrad: No....it can't be....David? ---- :Nolan: Victoria deserves to die. ---- :Victoria: You won't get away with this! :Emily: Watch me. ---- :Victoria: (to Emily, after admitting that she killed Aiden) ''After what you've done to the people I love, you deserve far worse! ---- :Emily: Goodbye, Victoria...get better soon. ''(Leaves) :Victoria: (frantically) ''She's Amanda Clarke! SHE'S AMANDA CLARKE!!!! ---- :Victoria: ''(to Aiden, as he lays dying) ''Emily ripped away my chance for true love. It's only fair that I do the same for her. :Aiden: ''(struggling) Emily will win. :Victoria: Loyal to the bitter end.....it's a beautiful sentiment. And an even better epitaph. Goodbye, Mr. Mathis. (suffocates Aiden with a pillow) ---- :Victoria: What else would a doting daughter do? ---- :Victoria: (after saying goodbye to Pascal's body) I want Emily Thorne to feel the pain of this moment. Gallery Videos Revenge 3x22 Season 3 Episode 22 Promo "Execution" (HD) Season Finale|Promo Revenge 3x22 Sneak Peek (HD) Revenge Season 3 Episode 22 Sneak Peek S03E22 SNEAK PEEK|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 3x22 Sneak Peek 2 "Execution" (SEASON FINALE)|Sneak Peek 2 Pictures 3x22 1.jpg 3x22 2.jpg 3x22 3.jpg 3x22 5.jpg 3x22 4.jpg 3x22 6.jpg 3x22 7.jpg 3x22 11.jpg 3x22 8.jpg 3x22 12.jpg 3x22 13.jpg 3x22 10.jpg 3x22 9.jpg 3x22 14.jpg 3x22 15.jpg 3x22 16.jpg 3x22 17.jpg 3x22 18.jpg 3x22 19.jpg 3x22 20.jpg 3x22 21.jpg 3x22 22.jpg 3x22 23.jpg 3x22 24.jpg 3x22 25.jpg 3x22 26.jpg 3x22 27.jpg 3x22 28.jpg 3x22 29.jpg 3x22 30.jpg 3x22 31.jpg 3x22 32.jpg 3x22 33.jpg 3x22 34.jpg Trivia *This is the final episode of Season 3. *The episode title, "Execution", hails to the deaths of both Aiden Mathis and Conrad Grayson: Aiden is poisoned and suffocated with a pillow by Victoria Grayson, while Conrad is stabbed to death by a person believed to be deceased but now shown to be actually alive: David Clarke. References . Category:Season Finales Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes